


London's Burning

by jostardust



Series: Kinda shitty clash fics [1]
Category: The Clash
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Light Dom/sub, London Calling era, M/M, PWP, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jostardust/pseuds/jostardust
Summary: Just another round of smut.Set in the same arrangement as "Sex and Cigarettes" but since there is NO plot it can be read alone





	London's Burning

**Author's Note:**

> More smut!  
> I made up all of this! None of this actually happened!   
> I hope this is satisfactory and not very shitty hah.

„Topper? You comin?“ „Yea gimme a mo‘!“ Nicky shouted back, grabbing his jacket from the hook on the wall. The rest of the band were standing just outside the door of their recording studio, waiting for him. He joined them, pulling on the thin jacket he insisted to wear, even though it was already October, and the sharp wind was not helping. The sun was already beginning to set, and all of them were exhausted since they had been in the studio since the morning. “Comin’ over to mine for sum beer?” Joe asked. Since they all agreed, they followed their singer down the street to his little flat. They were on the release of their third album, which resulted in the fact that they all could afford to live somewhere that wasn’t a squat, even though Mick and Paul did share their flat. Joe opened the door, and brought out several cans of beer from the kitchen while the others settled down on the couch and on cushions on the floor. He himself plopped down on the couch next to Paul, opening his can with a sigh. “To us and this damned album!” They laughed and drank. Several beers later, the exhaustion was fading and Joe stood up to put on a record. It was a random reggae one, the vinyl already somewhat scratched and a bit warped, but no one cared. He lit a cigarette, then returned to the couch, this time laying his head into Paul’s lap.   
Paul didn’t react much, he was discussing with Mick about that song he wrote, except that he dropped his hand into Joe’s hair, scratching and petting ever so slightly. He closed his eyes, taking a drag from his cigarette blissfully. He felt someone get up from the floor, then another weight sinking the couch down. The fag was plucked from his fingers and he opened his eyes. Mick was sitting next to him, stubbing out the cigarette in an ashtray on the table. “If ya couldn’t burn the house down by almost fallin asleep that’d be grand.” “Sorry…” he mumbled, yawning.   
“Seems like we ‘ave to keep Joe entertained to keep ‘im from fallin asleep on us.” He heard Topper snicker, somewhere behind him. The scratching on his head ceased, and as he craned his neck to see why Paul has stopped, he blushed just the slightest bit. Paul was kissing Nicky, who was kneeling beside him on the couch, quite forcefully as far as he could see. Topper’s cheeks were bright red, he was gasping for air and had his hand cramped into Paul’s shirt, rumpling it in the process. Suddenly, a voice was very close to his ear, speaking softly. “Ya luv to see the way Nicky submits to ‘im, don’t ya? Always has to play so strong, but as soon as ya lay hands on ‘im ‘e practically melts away.” Joe could only nod, fascinated by what was going on above him. He’d seen this sight many times, but it was always just as beautiful as when he’d first seen it. Mick’s mouth moved from his ear downwards a little, sucking right at the spot below his earlobe. His breath hitched, and his hand flung up to tangle itself into Mick’s hair, keeping him right there. “Ye do ‘at too, ya know? Just takes ya a bit longer…” He finally responded, ripping his eyes away from his bandmates kissing. Mick hummed, not sounding very convinced. Joe scratched his guitarists neck, making him sigh softly. “See?” He sat up, very slowly, not to throw Mick off. He settled into a seated position, and pulled his guitarist into his lap, wrapping his arms around him. They leaned closer, first touching noses, then, very softly, lips. Joe heard Topper’s “Awwww”, but chose to only flip him off quickly, while ever so slightly deepening the kiss. Topper laughed, then moved to mirror the way the others were positioned and plopped himself down into Paul’s lap. Paul smiled softly, running a hand down the smaller man’s side. Their kiss was different, with a lot more fire behind it, leaving Topper breathless once again. In just seconds Topper’s shirt landed on the floor, Paul’s mouth all over his torso, leaving bite marks and hickeys. Nicky himself couldn’t do much more than throw his head back, close his eyes and enjoy what was going on, as he was attacked with such fury. Then he was flipped over onto his back, Paul over him. He noticed that the movement beside them had stopped, and looked over to see Mick and Joe watching them intently. “They luv watchin us, y’know...let’s give em a show baby.” Paul’s voice was quiet, so that only he could hear it. It made his heart skip and his blood shoot downwards, and he nodded slightly. Paul smiled his ever so charming smile, and pulled his half-open shirt over his head. Topper sat up a bit, rubbing his face against his upper thigh, which was so very close to him. “Good boy Topper, so hungry for it….” The smile in his voice was audible. Topper, feeling a bit daring, opened his mouth and licked quickly over the bulge in Paul’s trousers. “Alright alright….” Hands opened the zipper, shoving the trousers, along with his underwear, down a bit. As soon as Paul’s cock was freed, Nicky had his mouth on it, engulfing the head. “Such a little slut for me Nicky, so good, c’mon, take it.” So he did, slowly leaning forward until the head of Paul’s cock bumped against the back of his throat. He moved back, and forth again, one hand coming up to grip his bandmates’ thigh.  
“Go n kiss Paul, will ya?” Mick raised his eyebrows, but leaned over anyways. He could reach Paul from where he was seated on Joe’s lap, as the couch was indeed not that big, and smashed their lips together a bit clumsily. Joe, still watching them, unzipped Mick’s trousers, who hadn’t noticed yet, and shoved his hand down his underwear, stroking his cock. Mick suddenly moaned into the kiss, bucking up into Joe’s hand ever so slightly. Joe moved forwards, sucking a hickey on the top of his guitarist’s collarbone. Paul and Mick broke apart, and Joe felt a hand on his jaw, guiding him away from Mick’s chest. He complied, and found himself being kissed by Paul. The weight on his lap disappeared, then he felt hands on his thighs. He glanced down, only to see Mick kneeling on the floor, who had shed all of his remaining clothing. Renewing his kiss with Paul, he just let his bandmate do what he wanted to, just lifting his ass when he felt the other man pull down his trousers. The warm, wet mouth on his cock made him moan loudly into Paul’s mouth. Paul moved, bending down to suck a hickey on Joe, just above his left nipple. Then he felt him tense up, a biting pain shot through him and he heard Topper choke. Paul had come, without a warning, and had bitten down on his nipple. “Fuck, sorry…” He wasn’t sure who it was directed to, as Paul licked over his now throbbing nipple, straightened and pulled Topper up. A bit of cum had dribbled out of his mouth, and Paul removed it by licking over the spot. “Good boy Topper…did so well…” Nicky whimpered, pleading noises escaping him. Joe reached over to pet him carefully, one hand still tangled in Mick’s hair, who was looking up at him through his lashes. “Mick, com back up, still wanna fuck ya…” Mick obliged quickly, jumping back up on the couch. “Wait a sec…”   
Joe got up, left the room and returned with some lube and a box of condoms, which he threw onto the table, finally turning off the record player. Then he undressed fully, as just being in a shirt and socks made him slightly uncomfortable. The sight that greeted him made him even harder, if that was even possible. Mick and Topper were kissing, with Paul’s hands on both of their necks, guiding them ever so slightly. “Can’t go a second without bein our little dom, eh?” Joe kissed him on the lips quickly, then positioned himself behind Mick. “Gonna prep ya now, ya ready?” Mick made an approving noise, arching his back to show him he was ready. Joe spread a generous amount of lube onto three of his fingers, then slowly inserted the first one. Always had to be very careful with Mick, he didn’t like the pain at all. He quietly opened him up, working three fingers into him. “Good?” Mick only sighed. He had dropped his head down onto the couch, butt sticking into the air. Joe opened one of the silver packets, with his teeth because his fingers were too slippery, rolled on the condom, smeared on some more lube and pushed in very slowly. Mick was mewling, cringing slightly due to the unavoidable slight pain. Paul was stroking all over him, pressing on the already forming hickeys, pinching his nipples, petting his hair, to keep him distracted. “Taking Joe so well…” he murmured, wrapping his hand around Mick’s slowly softening erection. Joe stilled, fully inside of him. He didn’t move, until Mick groaned “For fucks sake just bloody move Strummer!” He started to move, thrusting into him with quite some force. Paul and Topper were kissing again, Paul slowly jerking Nicky’s hard cock. He was squirming and whimpering ever so slightly. “Please…Paul, please let me…” A curt nod from Paul and he was coming, all over Paul’s fist and his own stomach. He then held his hand out, right in front of Mick’s face, who promptly stretched and started licking Topper’s cum off of Paul’s long fingers. When they were clean he pushed two of them into the guitarist’s mouth, moving them in and out in time with Joe’s rhythm. Joe’s hand found Mick’s cock, getting faster with his thrusting and hand movements. “M gonna…” he started his sentence and ended in a loud groan, biting down on Mick’s shoulder. His hips stilled, but his hand quickened. “C’mon Mick, wanna feel you cum when I’m still in ya, c’mon, give it ter me.” Mick thrust forward into his hand, then his hips stuttered, his head dropped onto the couch cushions and he came with a shudder. Joe pulled out, tied up the condom and threw it into the bin, then turned over Mick carefully and kissed him. “Did so well.” He smiled, then held his hand out. “Fag?” Paul burst out laughing, then picked up his pack from the table and handed out a round. The lighter followed, and soon they were back sitting on the couch, all next to each other, naked and smoking. Joe kept touching Mick, he just couldn’t help himself, just like Paul needed to keep touching Topper. He still looked a bit dazed, and kept closing his eyes for a bit too long. Not much later, he fell asleep, curled up at Paul’s side. Paul carried him over to the spare mattress Joe had, pulling a blanket over him. “They’re just fuckin sweet aren’t they?” Mick said quietly. Joe just nodded, and kissed his cheek. “But so are we, eh?”


End file.
